marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Apes Vol 1 3
* Ooktron * The Mad Thinker's Apedroid * Mindless Ones * Baron Zemook * Invaders :* Red Raven :* The Sub-Mariner Other Characters: * The Watcher * Speedball * Mister Fantastic * Colossus * Elektra * Punisher * Power Simian * Iron Fist * Ghost Rider * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange Locations: * The Monkeyverse (Reality) :* Monkhattan ::* Ape-Vengers Tower ::* Four Freedoms Plaza Items: * Captain America's Shield * Super-Simian Serum Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_2 = Tom Brennan | Writer2_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler2_1 = Mike McKone | Inker2_1 = Lanning | Inker2_2 = Smith | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = VC's Cory Petit | CustomRole2_1 = Gives up | CustomMembers2_1 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle2 = The Official History of the Marvel Apes Universe: Part 3 "When Simians Persist in Clashing" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Iron Mandrill (Tony Stark) Supporting Characters: * The Watcher * Wolfsbape Villains: * Beyonder Other Characters: * X-Sapiens :* Wolverine :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler :* Professor X :* Shadowcat :* Rogue :* Jean Grey :* Warlock :* Cannonball :* Magneto * Captain America Locations: * The Monkeyverse (Reality) :* Monkhattan :* The Blue Area of the Moon Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor3_2 = Tom Brennan | Writer3_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler3_1 = Mike McKone | Inker3_1 = Lanning | Inker3_2 = Smith | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = VC's Cory Petit | StoryTitle3 = Aunt May -- Marrying Disgraced former President Nixon? | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Monkey Supporting Characters: * Aunt May Villains: * Former President Nixon Other Characters: * Locations: * The Monkeyverse (Reality) :* A Church Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor4_2 = Tom Brennan | Writer4_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler4_1 = Mike McKone | Inker4_1 = Lanning | Inker4_2 = Smith | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = VC's Cory Petit | StoryTitle4 = The Insimians are coming! | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Insimians :* Black Bolt :* Medusa :* Karnak :* Triton :* Gorgon Supporting Characters: * The Black Widor-angutan Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * The Monkeyverse (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE FURRY, FURIOUS FINALE OF MARVEL'S MONKEYFIED MASTERPIECE! It's Gorilla Warfare as the Simian Superheroes plot their primate plan against the human's homeworld-- and the only one who can stop them is... The Gibbon!?! Good thing he has help from... Speedball??!!?! We're doomed... Don't miss the all-out ape action and primate (plus prosimian!) pandemonium in this-- the must-read mini-series of the month! Be the envy of your friends as people ask: "Is that a copy of MARVEL APES in your pocket... or are you just happy to see me?" | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover seems to pay homage to the cover of Astonishing X-Men #15. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=9889 }}